


Conflictions

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poor Q, Q's emotional
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond在任务中不得不和目标调情，Q生闷气了……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflictions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conflictions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/573279) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



Q和Tanner正坐在Q的实验室中，面前的墙壁上是密布的显示屏。Q的笔记本电脑放置在自己的眼前，手指在键盘上跳跃。屏幕上所显示的是布加勒斯特一家酒吧内模糊的监控画面。Bond坐在酒吧的高脚凳上，双眼如猎鹰一般注视着昏暗的室内。通过扬声器，Q和Tanner可以听到酒吧内由Bond西装翻领上的微型麦克风所传来的嘈噪声。

“目标接近，Bond。红裙。”Tanner说道，目光聚焦在刚刚进入主摄像头区域内的女人。Bond示意酒保再给他一杯酒，然后转身看向那女人。

Tanner注意到Q警惕的眼神此刻正目不转睛地盯着他自己的电脑，而不是Bond，屏幕上一行行的代码快速的流过。“Q？你有在看吗？”

Q点点头，但没有抬起头。“我可以从辅助设备上看到，不过我现在要专心应付这个代码。更何况，Bond才不需要我来指点他如何在酒吧里搭讪女人。”他说话的音调彻底背叛了他现在想要极力隐藏的秘密。Tanner用猜疑的眼神看向他，但最终决定任务优先，而不是他们的军需官突然不爽了起来的原因。

“她的闪存盘一直随身带着，你需要窃取到它。”

Bond做出一个小手势表示接收到Tanner的指令，一边仍全神贯注在那个女人身上。Q突然嗤笑一声。

“愚蠢的犯罪分子。现在这年代谁还会把信息储存在闪存盘里？特别还是绝对机密的信息。他们是不是还在用蓝牙传输文件啊？”

Tanner不自觉的翻了个白眼，再看到Bond嘴角一闪而过的调笑后不禁又翻了个白眼。“别分心，Bond。”

Bond继续用他的那些甜言蜜语和女人调情，不断的尝试和试探，直到女人领着他走出酒吧。Tanner忍不住注意到Q的姿势，随着Bond和女人越来越亲密的举动，Q在座位上渐渐往下挪。Bond和那女人的身影突然重回屏幕，出现在酒吧外安装的摄像头画面内，Bond将女人推到墙边，双唇贴上女人的丰唇，Q瞬间飞也似的跑出房间，Tanner在心里记上一笔，他过会要找他谈谈。

“现在你可以关闭你的通讯了，Bond，直到你完成了任务。我可不想听到你的那些破事。”

女人推开Bond，转身大摇大摆的走上街道，Bond跟在她的身后。

“等我拿到闪存盘再联系。”

“希望到时候Q已经回来了，鉴于我对于这些设备的使用可是一窍不通。”

“Q离开了？”

“在你和目标开始亲热的时候就走了，不过他的不适看上去已经有一段时间了。可能是上个厕所吧。不管怎么样，你继续任务。我去找回我们的军需官。”

“很好。”

\---

本该回家去的Bond在总部逗留了数个小时，试着寻找Q。他不在他的办公室，也不在实验室，他知道他没有回家，而没有人看到过他。他找了情报部和计算机实验室，他也不在餐厅，医疗部也没有他的身影。而且，如果一个电脑天才和骇客想要消失在你眼前，Bond断定那是轻而易举的。

“Bond！在找你那位爱穿羊毛衫的小天才吗？”

Bond转过身，看到Eve Moenypenny正向他走来，手里抱着一叠文件。他点头，随意地从口袋里掏出手机，看了看屏幕。

“你看到过他？”

“五楼，不常有人去的那条走廊。有无线电讯号的小隔间，他在那儿。他喜欢独处。”

“谢啦。”

Bond匆忙的跑过楼道，飞奔至五楼，穿梭于办公区域内走向那被人们所遗忘的走廊，因为大家更爱带有传送带的新走廊。在打开门时，Bond可以听到微弱的打字声在空荡荡的房间内产生回声。他无声地循着声音寻找，直到来到那个小隔间。略微俯身摸进房间，Bond瞥见Q盘腿坐着，膝盖上躺着他的笔记本电脑，他的手指在键盘上飞舞。

“Q。”

“看来Eve泄露了我的秘密基地。”

Bond脸上挂着忧伤的微笑，“我在找你。”

“我知道。”

Bond吐出一声悄然的叹息，双膝跪地，让自己靠在军需官的身边。Q正在写这次任务的报告，Bond的眼睛立刻瞄到了关于他如何勾引红裙女子的段落。

“Q……我很抱歉。”

Q只是无所谓的耸耸肩，脸上是无聊的表情。“为了什么？”

“你知道的。”

“那只是你的分内工作。”

“你知道……我并不喜欢。”

“请不要对我撒谎……我知道这是你的工作。我知道这份工作有时候会需要和目标做爱。但是……必须坐在那里目睹一切？看着你抚摸她就像抚摸爱人一般。就像你在抚摸我一样？听到你在她耳畔留下的誓言？不管那是有多空洞？看着你假装你是那种……无人牵挂的单身汉？就好像没有一个人在家里等待你的归来？就好像我不是无时无刻担心着你是否能回来？我害怕我最后见到你的画面是你的舌头流连于另一个女人的喉咙？”

Bond听出Q声音里的破碎不堪，他安静的叹息，抬起手臂紧紧搂住Q的肩膀，让他的脑袋搁置在自己的胸膛，“对不起，Q，对不起。”

“我以为我能应付这一切，James，但我做不到。我知道和你在一起会遇到什么，但有时候……有时候我很迷茫……”

Bond在Q的颈后落下一个轻柔的吻，将他紧拥在怀中。“我爱你，Q。你要永远记住这一点。我总会为了你而回来。”

“但要是你回不来呢？”

“我一直会回来。我死不了，Q，命定的。很多人都试过，有些人差点就成功了——Eve是最厉害的那个，但我还是在这。你可别想这么轻易的摆脱我。”

Q终于泄出一声轻笑。Bond扬起嘴角，在Q乱蓬蓬的头发上印上一吻。

“我可以从外勤退休，如果这能让你安心的话。我听说这里哪个地方还留着印有我名牌的办公桌。”

“不，Bond，你爱你的工作。”

“这样瞄准我的子弹会少许多。”

“而且，你大概一个星期就会厌倦了，然后吵着回外勤。”

“一个月。我请一个月假。我到你的手下工作，帮你测试道具，我还可以给那些不错的小玩意写份报告。”

Q坐起身，看着Bond的眼睛，给他一个含泪的微笑。“我不想夺去你的翅膀，James，如果只为我的安心。”

“不，你需要安下心。我不能和一个脑中充满忧虑和嫉妒的军需官合作无间。”

“那是因为你是我的，Bond。我不是个自私的人，但他妈的，我可不分享你。”

Bond一只手穿过Q的发丝，让他们两个前额相抵，笑着说道，“你不用分享我。那只是我的肉体被借出去个一时半会的。”

“但那是你最好的部分。”

Bond爽朗的大笑着，拉近Q给他一个近乎撞断骨头的拥抱，细密的吻落在他的颈间。“不是我的人格魅力吗？”

“毫无胜算，James。有时候我听着你嘴里说出的话，我会疑惑为什么我会跟你在一起……然后你俯下身，我就都明白了。”

“你该刷牙了。”

“你喜欢我的下流话。”

“有待商榷。”

“无可辩驳。”

“快完成你的报告，我们快回家。我想念我们的床，还有你像一只瘦瘦的章鱼一样扒着我。”

“那只是保存体温的方法，因为我自己无法产生任何的热量。”

\---

说到做到，Bond提出了调离外勤一个月，Q的办公室成了他的临时住家，而Q喜欢Bond陪在他的身边。其实很多时候是无事可做的，Bond为Q倒茶，或者双脚翘在办公桌上阅读书籍或报告。有时候，Q会为他们俩找些事情做做。枪械需要击发、爆炸需要执行、新材料需要测试。有一次Bond带着Q驾驶新的阿斯顿马丁去兜风。原定计划是开车前往温布利再回来以测试新车部件的性能、操作是否顺手、新装置会不会让变速器变得僵硬，又或者是行车过程中离合器会不会坏掉。但是Bond就是Bond，一路绕行到希斯，坚持今天是出行的好时机，而Q所呼吸的新鲜空气不该只是这短短路途中的那些。


End file.
